¿Por qué?
by Ilargia
Summary: Historia original del primer galerians...algunas modificaciones. He puesto rating T porque...no sé, supongo que pondré cosas no muy aptas xD dejadme vuestras opiniones
1. Cap1

Administren el Nalcon.

La voz rebotó en las frías paredes blancas de la sala. Era completamente blanca, como los uniformes de las personas que estaban en ella. Sólo destacaba un chico tumbado en una camilla en el centro de la sala, rodeada de máquinas y unas cámaras que grababan todo lo que ocurría.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

El chico despertó subitamente...había oído una voz que le había despertado. ¿En sus sueños? Intentó incorporarse pero descubrió que estaba sujetado a la camilla por unas fuertes correas. Miró a su alrededor y vió una sala completamente blanca, con pocos armarios, médicos mirándole y hablando entre ellos, y, lo que más le asustó, unas enormes agujas de las que goteaba un líquido verde y que se acercaban lentamente a su cuello.

El paciente ha despertado.

Al inyectarle el Nalcon entrará en coma.

Las agujas vaciaron su contenido en el cuello del chico, que cayó inconsciente en el acto. Los médicos hablaban mientras salían de la sala.

Podría morir de sobredosis...las cantidades que le hemos dado son muy altas.

Órdenes del jefe...es mejor obedecer. De todas maneras, vamos a ver a la otra paciente.

Mientras cerraban la puerta, no se dieron cuenta de que las correas de la camilla se desataban lentamente, hasta soltarse por completo. El chico que había sobre ella se levantó lentamente, y miró aturdido a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Ayúdame..."

El joven se rascó la cabeza, aturdido. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era. No recordaba absolutamente nada sobre él, o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Recordaba haberse despertado sin saber nada y oír una voz en la cabeza que suplicaba ayuda.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Vio dos puertas y varios armarios...encima de uno de ellos unos papeles. Decidió leerlos, pero no entendió nada. ¿Nalcon?¿Red?¿Evolución de ambos pacientes ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? De cualquier manera, decidió guardar esos papeles en su bolsillo. Se dirigió a la puerta más cercana, que estaba abierta. Dentro había múltiples monitores que mostraban diversas zonas del hospital. Había un médico consultando unos papeles. Al ver al chico parado en la puerta, se le cayeron de las manos.

¡Rion! ¿Cómo has...?

¿Rion? ¿Me llamo así? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Yo…no sé nada.

Rion se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más. Y de vez en cuando seguía oyendo aquella voz en la cabeza, esta vez mucho más débil.

¿Dónde estoy?

En el Hospital de Michelangelo, pero…

¿Por qué oigo voces en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no sé quién soy? ¿Qué me pasa?-según se iba enfadando Rion, iba aumentándole el dolor de cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente. El dolor empezaba a ser insoportable.

Rion, yo no sé nada…tienes que hablar con el jefe del hospital…pero debes volver a tu cama. Venga, ven conmigo...

Rion le miró entre sus dedos y descubrió que llevaba una jeringuilla en su mano. Se acordó de las grandes agujas llenas de líquidos verde y rojo y de cómo vaciaban el líquido en su cuello.

No…no quiero volver allí-el dolor le estaba matando.

Venga, Rion, te sentirás mucho mejor…y sólo por un simple pinchazo-el médico comenzó a subir la jeringuilla.

¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Según dijo esto, le invadió una ola de furia y le médico quedó estampado en la pared con fuerza. Quedó inconsciente y le resbalaba sangre de la frente y la boca. Rion estaba confuso. El médico había salido volando sin más. Sólo por desearlo él. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los fármacos que aparecían en los papeles? Los sacó de su bolsillo y los leyó con más calma. Recordó una voz fría diciendo "administren el nalcon". Buscó esa palabra en los papeles. Ahí estaba, Nalcon. Al lado había un dibujo de un tubo de ensayo con un líquido verde, como el que le habían inyectado. Leyó la definición.

"_Nalcon- fármaco desarrollado por nuestros laboratorios. Proporciona poderes telequinéticos, aunque todavía está en fase experimental y podría producir la muerte, o un exceso de fuerza de la persona que lo tome."_

¿Poderes telequinéticos? ¿Eso no servía para mover cosas sólo con pensarlo? Leyó también sobre quemar objetos, obtener información de algo…Rion no entendía nada…no le parecía posible. Y sin embargo, sólo con pensarlo, había estampado al médico en la pared, de la que ahora goteaba sangre… de repente, se fijó en los monitores que tenía a su izquierda. Había varias pantallas que mostraban diferentes sitios de lo que parecía ser un hospital. Por lo que vio, adivinó que estaba en el piso 15. No vio nada más interesante…médicos charlando, trabajando…guardias vigilando…pasó la vista por un monitor que mostraba una cama idéntica a la de la habitación donde había estado, y pasó la vista por encima pensando que era esa. Pero vio que había una persona atada encima, rodeada de agujas y médicos. Como había estado él. Miró la imagen con más atención y descubrió que era una chica…no tendrá más de 15 años. Los médicos estaban rellenando los recipientes con los mismos líquidos que a él. Supuso que le iban a inyectar lo mismo. Miró el pie de la imagen. F15 S5. Piso 15, y sector 5. Miró la imagen de su habitación. Sector 9. No podía estar muy lejos. Volvió a la habitación donde había estado atado y se encaminó hacia la otra puerta. Estaba cerrada con un cerrojo electrónico. Se acordó de lo que ponía en los papeles. "Poderes telequinéticos"… ¿servirían también para esto? Extendió la mano y deseó abrir la puerta, concentrándose en ello. Al momento, el cerrojo emitió un chasquido y la puerta se entreabrió. Rion seguía sin entender como podía hacer eso. ¿Sería por lo que le habían inyectado? No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al sector 5 guiándose por los carteles que había en la pared…sector 8…sector 7…sector 6…ya había llegado al 5. Era una estancia de la que salían varias puertas. Probó a entrar en las más cercanas. Todas llevaban a laboratorios, almacenes…no vio ninguna cama con una chica sobre ella. Si seguía mirando todas las habitaciones una por una, no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que le administrasen esos fármacos, o lo que fuese. Recordó lo que había leido.

"_Fármaco desarrollado por nuestros investigadores para poder obtener información de un objeto o persona sólo con la mente."_

¿Serviría esto para saber en qué habitación estaba la chica? Probó. Extendió la mano y se concentro. A su mente llegaron imágenes de armarios llenos de frascos. Otro almacén. Llegó a la siguiente…unas duchas. Recorrió todas las puertas, y llegó a una de las últimas. Extendió la mano…y en su mente vio claramente la imagen de una chica joven tumbada, rodeada de maquinaria y de médicos. No se lo pensó más y abrió la puerta con sus recién descubiertos poderes. La puerta cayó al suelo con fuerza, y todos los médicos de giraron para mirar. Al verle, se quedaron sorprendidos.

¡Rion!

¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le vais a hacer? ¿Clavarle agujas para vuestros experimentos?

Vuelve a tu habitación… ¿cómo has conseguido escapar?

Contestadme-el enfado de Rion iba en aumento y volvía a notar dolor de cabeza.

No perdamos más el tiempo-dijo un médico con impaciencia. Pulsó un botón y las mismas agujas que se acercaron a Rion se acercaban ahora al cuello de la chica.

¡¡No!-Rion se acercó a ella para desatarla, pero los médicos le rodearon.

Venga…regresa a tu habitación y ninguno de los dos sufriréis ningún daño…

Dejadme desatarla…apartaos-los médicos le agarraron de los brazos y se dispusieron a sacarle de allí. Una nueva sensación de odio invadió a Rion. De repente, los médicos salieron fuertemente despedidos por los aires, soltándole, y se estrellaron contra diferentes partes de la habitación. El chico se levantó y miró hacía la cama y vio como ella miraba aterrorizada a las agujas, y luego a él. Corrió para desatarla, pero cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, las agujas se le hundieron en el cuello, vaciando su contenido. La chica perdió toda expresión facial, y ladeó la cabeza, inconsciente. La inexpresividad de sus ojos asustaba a Rion, que empezó a desatarla y la incorporó.

Oye, despierta…venga, despierta.

No daba resultado. La chica se movía como un muñeco de trapo y tenía los ojos sin brillo mirando a ningún sitio. Pero no…no podía estar muerta. Rion seguía intentando despertarla.

Mmmm…

La chica parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Miró a Rion confundida.

¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Rion, ¿tú?

Yo soy Eire… ¿dónde estamos?

No lo sé-Eire levantó una ceja.

¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿Entonces para qué has venido a verme? Porque supongo que estaremos en un hospital. ¿He tenido algún accidente o algo?

No lo sé. Yo había venido a ayudarte pero he llegado tarde.-Eire se sorprendió.

¿Ayudarme?

Mira dónde estabas-Eire se giró y vio la cama con correas y la maquinaria con agujas, ahora vacías de cualquier líquido.

¿Pero qué clase de hospital es éste?

La verdad es que no creo que sea un hospital…mira esto-Rion le tendió a la chica los papeles que había encontrado, que los leyó con extrañeza.

¿Poderes mentales? Venga ya… ¿cómo vas a poder mover cosas o quemarlas sólo con desearlo?

En respuesta, Rion miró las agujas, que explotaron al momento, sobresaltando a Eire. Ella se puso en pie. Parecía muy asustada. Rion se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Cómo piensas que salgamos de aquí?-preguntó ella. Rion la miró perplejo.

¿Salgamos?

Claro.

Pues tú no sé qué harás, pero yo voy a buscar la salida.

¿Cómo que no… ¡no pretenderás dejarme sola?

Oye, yo te he soltado de la camilla y te he despertado. Lo demás es cosa tuya.

¿Cómo que es cosa mía? Estamos los dos encerrados en este edificio, y…

Me da igual.

¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué has venido a por mí si te doy igual?

Porque te han hecho lo mismo que a mí…pero ya que he llegado tarde, lo que te pase me da igual. Me gustaría salir pronto de aquí. Que tengas suerte.-Rion hizo un gesto con la mano, abrió la puerta y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Eire se quedó dentro de la habitación, sola. No sabía que hacer.


	2. Cap 1

Administren el Nalcon.

La voz rebotó en las frías paredes blancas de la sala. Era completamente blanca, como los uniformes de las personas que estaban en ella. Sólo destacaba un chico tumbado en una camilla en el centro de la sala, rodeada de máquinas y unas cámaras que grababan todo lo que ocurría.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

El chico despertó subitamente...había oído una voz que le había despertado. ¿En sus sueños? Intentó incorporarse pero descubrió que estaba sujetado a la camilla por unas fuertes correas. Miró a su alrededor y vió una sala completamente blanca, con pocos armarios, médicos mirándole y hablando entre ellos, y, lo que más le asustó, unas enormes agujas de las que goteaba un líquido verde y que se acercaban lentamente a su cuello.

El paciente ha despertado.

Al inyectarle el Nalcon entrará en coma.

Las agujas vaciaron su contenido en el cuello del chico, que cayó inconsciente en el acto. Los médicos hablaban mientras salían de la sala.

Podría morir de sobredosis...las cantidades que le hemos dado son muy altas.

Órdenes del jefe...es mejor obedecer. De todas maneras, vamos a ver a la otra paciente.

Mientras cerraban la puerta, no se dieron cuenta de que las correas de la camilla se desataban lentamente, hasta soltarse por completo. El chico que había sobre ella se levantó lentamente, y miró aturdido a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Ayúdame..."

El joven se rascó la cabeza, aturdido. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era. No recordaba absolutamente nada sobre él, o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Recordaba haberse despertado sin saber nada y oír una voz en la cabeza que suplicaba ayuda.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Vio dos puertas y varios armarios...encima de uno de ellos unos papeles. Decidió leerlos, pero no entendió nada. ¿Nalcon?¿Red?¿Evolución de ambos pacientes ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? De cualquier manera, decidió guardar esos papeles en su bolsillo. Se dirigió a la puerta más cercana, que estaba abierta. Dentro había múltiples monitores que mostraban diversas zonas del hospital. Había un médico consultando unos papeles. Al ver al chico parado en la puerta, se le cayeron de las manos.

¡Rion! ¿Cómo has...?

¿Rion? ¿Me llamo así? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Yo…no sé nada.

Rion se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más. Y de vez en cuando seguía oyendo aquella voz en la cabeza, esta vez mucho más débil.

¿Dónde estoy?

En el Hospital de Michelangelo, pero…

¿Por qué oigo voces en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no sé quién soy? ¿Qué me pasa?-según se iba enfadando Rion, iba aumentándole el dolor de cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente. El dolor empezaba a ser insoportable.

Rion, yo no sé nada…tienes que hablar con el jefe del hospital…pero debes volver a tu cama. Venga, ven conmigo...

Rion le miró entre sus dedos y descubrió que llevaba una jeringuilla en su mano. Se acordó de las grandes agujas llenas de líquidos verde y rojo y de cómo vaciaban el líquido en su cuello.

No…no quiero volver allí-el dolor le estaba matando.

Venga, Rion, te sentirás mucho mejor…y sólo por un simple pinchazo-el médico comenzó a subir la jeringuilla.

¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Según dijo esto, le invadió una ola de furia y le médico quedó estampado en la pared con fuerza. Quedó inconsciente y le resbalaba sangre de la frente y la boca. Rion estaba confuso. El médico había salido volando sin más. Sólo por desearlo él. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los fármacos que aparecían en los papeles? Los sacó de su bolsillo y los leyó con más calma. Recordó una voz fría diciendo "administren el nalcon". Buscó esa palabra en los papeles. Ahí estaba, Nalcon. Al lado había un dibujo de un tubo de ensayo con un líquido verde, como el que le habían inyectado. Leyó la definición.

"_Nalcon- fármaco desarrollado por nuestros laboratorios. Proporciona poderes telequinéticos, aunque todavía está en fase experimental y podría producir la muerte, o un exceso de fuerza de la persona que lo tome."_

¿Poderes telequinéticos? ¿Eso no servía para mover cosas sólo con pensarlo? Leyó también sobre quemar objetos, obtener información de algo…Rion no entendía nada…no le parecía posible. Y sin embargo, sólo con pensarlo, había estampado al médico en la pared, de la que ahora goteaba sangre… de repente, se fijó en los monitores que tenía a su izquierda. Había varias pantallas que mostraban diferentes sitios de lo que parecía ser un hospital. Por lo que vio, adivinó que estaba en el piso 15. No vio nada más interesante…médicos charlando, trabajando…guardias vigilando…pasó la vista por un monitor que mostraba una cama idéntica a la de la habitación donde había estado, y pasó la vista por encima pensando que era esa. Pero vio que había una persona atada encima, rodeada de agujas y médicos. Como había estado él. Miró la imagen con más atención y descubrió que era una chica…no tendrá más de 15 años. Los médicos estaban rellenando los recipientes con los mismos líquidos que a él. Supuso que le iban a inyectar lo mismo. Miró el pie de la imagen. F15 S5. Piso 15, y sector 5. Miró la imagen de su habitación. Sector 9. No podía estar muy lejos. Volvió a la habitación donde había estado atado y se encaminó hacia la otra puerta. Estaba cerrada con un cerrojo electrónico. Se acordó de lo que ponía en los papeles. "Poderes telequinéticos"… ¿servirían también para esto? Extendió la mano y deseó abrir la puerta, concentrándose en ello. Al momento, el cerrojo emitió un chasquido y la puerta se entreabrió. Rion seguía sin entender como podía hacer eso. ¿Sería por lo que le habían inyectado? No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al sector 5 guiándose por los carteles que había en la pared…sector 8…sector 7…sector 6…ya había llegado al 5. Era una estancia de la que salían varias puertas. Probó a entrar en las más cercanas. Todas llevaban a laboratorios, almacenes…no vio ninguna cama con una chica sobre ella. Si seguía mirando todas las habitaciones una por una, no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que le administrasen esos fármacos, o lo que fuese. Recordó lo que había leido.

"_Fármaco desarrollado por nuestros investigadores para poder obtener información de un objeto o persona sólo con la mente."_

¿Serviría esto para saber en qué habitación estaba la chica? Probó. Extendió la mano y se concentro. A su mente llegaron imágenes de armarios llenos de frascos. Otro almacén. Llegó a la siguiente…unas duchas. Recorrió todas las puertas, y llegó a una de las últimas. Extendió la mano…y en su mente vio claramente la imagen de una chica joven tumbada, rodeada de maquinaria y de médicos. No se lo pensó más y abrió la puerta con sus recién descubiertos poderes. La puerta cayó al suelo con fuerza, y todos los médicos de giraron para mirar. Al verle, se quedaron sorprendidos.

¡Rion!

¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le vais a hacer? ¿Clavarle agujas para vuestros experimentos?

Vuelve a tu habitación… ¿cómo has conseguido escapar?

Contestadme-el enfado de Rion iba en aumento y volvía a notar dolor de cabeza.

No perdamos más el tiempo-dijo un médico con impaciencia. Pulsó un botón y las mismas agujas que se acercaron a Rion se acercaban ahora al cuello de la chica.

¡¡No!-Rion se acercó a ella para desatarla, pero los médicos le rodearon.

Venga…regresa a tu habitación y ninguno de los dos sufriréis ningún daño…

Dejadme desatarla…apartaos-los médicos le agarraron de los brazos y se dispusieron a sacarle de allí. Una nueva sensación de odio invadió a Rion. De repente, los médicos salieron fuertemente despedidos por los aires, soltándole, y se estrellaron contra diferentes partes de la habitación. El chico se levantó y miró hacía la cama y vio como ella miraba aterrorizada a las agujas, y luego a él. Corrió para desatarla, pero cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, las agujas se le hundieron en el cuello, vaciando su contenido. La chica perdió toda expresión facial, y ladeó la cabeza, inconsciente. La inexpresividad de sus ojos asustaba a Rion, que empezó a desatarla y la incorporó.

Oye, despierta…venga, despierta.

No daba resultado. La chica se movía como un muñeco de trapo y tenía los ojos sin brillo mirando a ningún sitio. Pero no…no podía estar muerta. Rion seguía intentando despertarla.

Mmmm…

La chica parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Miró a Rion confundida.

¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Rion, ¿tú?

Yo soy Eire… ¿dónde estamos?

No lo sé-Eire levantó una ceja.

¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿Entonces para qué has venido a verme? Porque supongo que estaremos en un hospital. ¿He tenido algún accidente o algo?

No lo sé. Yo había venido a ayudarte pero he llegado tarde.-Eire se sorprendió.

¿Ayudarme?

Mira dónde estabas-Eire se giró y vio la cama con correas y la maquinaria con agujas, ahora vacías de cualquier líquido.

¿Pero qué clase de hospital es éste?

La verdad es que no creo que sea un hospital…mira esto-Rion le tendió a la chica los papeles que había encontrado, que los leyó con extrañeza.

¿Poderes mentales? Venga ya… ¿cómo vas a poder mover cosas o quemarlas sólo con desearlo?

En respuesta, Rion miró las agujas, que explotaron al momento, sobresaltando a Eire. Ella se puso en pie. Parecía muy asustada. Rion se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Cómo piensas que salgamos de aquí?-preguntó ella. Rion la miró perplejo.

¿Salgamos?

Claro.

Pues tú no sé qué harás, pero yo voy a buscar la salida.

¿Cómo que no… ¡no pretenderás dejarme sola?

Oye, yo te he soltado de la camilla y te he despertado. Lo demás es cosa tuya.

¿Cómo que es cosa mía? Estamos los dos encerrados en este edificio, y…

Me da igual.

¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué has venido a por mí si te doy igual?

Porque te han hecho lo mismo que a mí…pero ya que he llegado tarde, lo que te pase me da igual. Me gustaría salir pronto de aquí. Que tengas suerte.-Rion hizo un gesto con la mano, abrió la puerta y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Eire se quedó dentro de la habitación, sola. No sabía que hacer.


End file.
